A New Breed
by deadheadwookie27
Summary: With the destruction of a Conestoga class UNCM Essex, Earth is in for a hell of a ride. The ship carried the infestation into the Magical community, which now must fight for survival against the bugs, the hunters, and a new breed... A crossover with HP


A/N:

Okay so here it goes... This is my new fanfic. It is a crossover between the Harry Potter Universe and the Aliens and Predator universe. Now please, please, please give it a chance! You may just like it. I know it's long. I know it jumps. But I spent a really long time on it. Originally it was Harry and ginny, since I wrote it I have seen that, that isn't the pairing that's the best. I am now changing it to a Harry and Hermione tale so it is different from the original. Now this chapter is a lead in so if there really isn't much of the magical world until the end please forgive me. I will be explaining everything that is confusing with Aliens and Predator series. For fans of the AvP series, the time line is completely fucked up. I apologize for that but it was necessary for the Harry Potter time line to fit. All the clarifications will come at the end of each chapter. So to all of those who are going to read, I hope you enjoy the new saga. Here is Chapter 1 of A New Breed...

**The Hunt Begins**

Silence was a given in space. It was the only guarantee that people could count on any more. It was a mere blessing for some, unlike the cluster fuck of Earth, up here there weren't millions of people all speaking at the same time. While that was good for some, others went nuts. According to the spreadsheet that Colonel Will Evans was looking over, there had been a reported ninety-eight cases of cabin fever on the cruiser. He sighed and pulled off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Looking out the window in his own cabin, Colonel Evans saw another UD-4l Cheyenne Drop Ship taking port. Sometimes his own form of cabin fever would kick in, or it just could have been the ADD, and he'd count the number of dockings in a day. Right now it was up around fifteen in three hours.

Sighing again, he swung his chair back around to look at the computer again. His job used to be exciting, visiting colonies, policing space pirates, even riot control on Earth during basic had been fun. Now, deemed too "old" for field duty, Will Evans sat at a desk, lavished in his roomy cabin.

Thinking back about his career was another hobby he enjoyed, especially when it came to Earth. He had not been there in well over sixteen years, and that hadn't even been in basic. The last time he'd gotten leave was in '79. He went back to visit the family, but upon arriving he found out, grimly, that only his nieces had survived, Lily Evans and Petunia Evans, well now it was Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley.

He'd always been closer with Lily, taking her on midnight ice cream runs or showing her around the base when no one was looking. Petunia had always been a little stuck up, the bloke she married was indeed no better. Lily's husband however, now he was a keeper. They acted a little odd though, when he'd told Lily that James was in fact a keeper, James had said "Actually I'm a chaser." And Lily had stomped on his foot. That last time he'd seen them Lily was pregnant, he wanted to see his great nephew.

Will felt bad about not visiting, it was just too much to get leave, but if the new requisition went through, then he'd be back on English soil within the month. He looked at the calendar, June 19, 1995. Only three days until he got his answer, then another week to get clearance, then it was home free.

For the first time in a while, the Colonel smiled. His scarred face sagged with the motion, leaving it loose but not flabby. He'd seen a fair amount of action in his day, as a matter of fact he still craved it, but the UKCM didn't see it fit for a fifty-nine year old man to be on the front lines.

He shook his head, deciding it was wiser to concentrate on his work rather than give the Company another excuse to revoke his retirement forms.

Focusing on the Weyland Yutani service forms, he read the number of AWOL marines and unstable civilians.

Forty-six marines had lost their cool in the past two months, twenty-three of them offing themselves. He couldn't begin to imagine the amount of stress it would take for him to put a round in his skull or open the airlock when no one was around or pull the pin on a holster frag. Twenty-four of those were men, the other twenty-two were women, and all of them had families on the Essex, the UNCM Essex to be exact.

His old, tired, green eyes moved down the page to the Civilian cases. This list had fewer casualties, suicides, and most were contained in the Medical Wing. Colonel Evans felt a sense of relief, it made his job of investigating easier, and everything was always easier when you could talk to the person.

He went to click the "SYNC" key, loading to his PDA, when the radio in his office hissed with ear shattering static. Will dropped the electronic notebook and covered his ears.

"Colonel Evans?" A female voice echoed brokenly from above. Will glared at the ceiling, glad that there were no cameras in the room.

"Yes Suzy?" his voice held an edge of irritation.

"There's been another outburst sir." Her voice sounded bored, Suzy was a new recruit, only about twenty-two years old. Will had never understood why she'd been picked for him, but he was just too tired to ever complain.

"God damn it! Where at?" He grabbed a pencil and notebook. There was only silence. "SUZY! Where at!" He didn't even bother to ask, he just took to demanding information now.

"Calm down there, Willy Wonka." Evans growled, he'd wanted nothing more than to snap her neck. "It's in," He could hear he flip the page "Cabin Sixty-Five C, Andrei Yeshkcoyvick… That's a mouth full." And with that she severed the comm. link.

Will shook his head and started out down the hall. It wasn't very far to the "C" level; as a matter of fact he made it there in two minutes flat. Outside of the door were two marines. The one on the left had been an old pupil of Will's, in which he greeted her with a smile. The other looked to be a bit too cocky, "BAMF" was written in red across his helmet with a pinup riding a nuclear missile was tattooed to his shoulder. Both stood at attention when the elder officer reached them.

"At ease. Hello Maggie." He replied, shaking his old friends hand.

"Evening Colonel." She replied, smiling. The other marine cleared his throat causing Will glanced at his shoulder.

"Private." He nodded, the cocky little SOB grinned at him.

"Hello there, Evans."

"Son before I shoot you myself, I suggest you go piss out that cocky little attitude of yours." The private laughed while the Colonel stood stoically. "I wasn't fucking joking. If you don't leave right now I'll fucking kill you myself." With that he unhooked his pistol strap and the marine ran down the hallway. Maggie smacked his arm and he looked taken aback. "What?"

"Dick, now I'm gonna have to hear him bitch on watch!"

"Sorry Maggie." He wasn't sorry, it made them even for her sending him a midget stripper for his fifty-fifth birthday… a male, midget stripper that is. "Now what do we have. I heard it's a four fifty-six." He flipped open his yellow paper notebook, the pages torn and soaked from all the years of using it.

"That's correct, a Mr." She flicked a switch on her helmet and a small eyepiece slid down. She studied it for a second before continuing "Andrei Yeshkcoyvick. Background info isn't that strange, born in the Soviet Union, mechanic, fluent in… Fourteen languages, shit, and enjoys re-runs of Good Times."

"He sounds like an American, well when did it happen?" Evans began to write small notes.

"Say's here, he lost it around grub time… More precicsely eleven twenty-four today, but apparently he was stabilized and moved into his room. Then about twenty minutes ago there was a sensory breach in the air duct, when the guys on call got here they reported it." Maggie just read right off of the report streaming into her headset.

"Okay… There, now who was on call?"

"Says here it was, Juarez and Shinglen."

"Wow the old team back together, where are they now?" Will needed every witness, this time it'd be easy since they consisted of his old students.

"They haven't checked into a post anywhere yet…" Maggie sounded slightly worried; they'd all heard of the gruesome acts that could be committed by a crazed person on space station. Will saw the glint in her eye and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Maggie," His voice was still rough, but it was soft at the same time. "They're fine, they probably went to Mickey's for a drink or two. C'mon let's go ask Mr. What-ever-the-fuck what happened."

Maggie nodded as they turned to the door, missing the giant shimmer in space, right in front of the bay window.

* * *

Harry screamed, driving his foot through another wall. Tears of rage were pouring down his face; his fist was bloody and full of plaster. Hedwig hooted in her cage and ruffled her feathers again, ducking in surprise when her owner threw his desk chair through the window of the small room.

The teenage wizard swung his fist again, missing his intended target, and falling into the floor. He was too tired and too weak to pick himself back up off the floor, so he lay there and sobbed. The boy had just lost his godfather, the closest thing to true family he'd ever had, and now he was gone.

Not knowing what to do, Harry pulled a lumpy pillow off of his bed and curled into a fetal position. He rocked back and forth, beating his face with his own hands. He got up and flung the door open, putting the knob through the wall, heading for the bathroom.

"Boy! What the bloody hell are you doing up there! I swear if you aren't-" Vernon Dursley was marching up the stairs when Harry met him at the top.

"If I'm not what? Huh _Uncle Vernon_? What are you going to do! The only person that was family, my godfather, is dead, and my parents are dead! I'm bloody fucking dead you asshole! There isn't much that you can do to a dead man is there you fat fuck!? You want to try something, go ahead. Take your best mother fucking shot!" Harry was screaming at the older man. He was tearing at his own hair and barely keeping himself from kicking his dear, old uncle down the steps. He stood in the hallway at the top of the stairs; his arms stretched wide open, taunting his Uncle. Harry watched Vernon's eyes dart to his left then back at him.

As he watched a sickening, lustful smile fledge his Uncles lips, he wished he'd had a rememberal, for he had forgotten one thing… Dudley. A fist connected with the back of his head and even in the mid afternoon, the world went dark.

* * *

Shing'hre watched sullenly from a tree across the street. He watched as two human males fell upon the lone one. The younger human had made the traditional challenge to the large one, only to be unfaithfully taken advantage of by the other large one. He watched distastefully as the younger one was un-honourably beaten.

Checking the vital readings on the young human, he found that it was about to go into cardiac arrest. In a matter of moments, his body began to jerk around as the other two backed off. They went in, looking as if to do more damage and Shing'hre decided enough was enough. He aimed a mimicry at the entrance to the house, re-creating a knocking noise.

The two aggressors looked at one another, the slightly taller one nodded and grabbed the unconscious male, dragging him into the nearby room. The older one made his way to the door.

The hunter watched with amusement as the foolish made looked around for the noise. The other male, the one who had administered the unfair punch, joined him. Shing'hre was filled with a sort of anger, he wanted to punish the un-honorable deed, but he needed to stay hidden. Growling, he stayed in the tree.

He'd only been to this planet twice before. Both times he'd not been able to hunt the Ooman, something he'd always dreamt of. Sighing he watched as the other two went for food, forgetting all about the youngling upstairs. The small one was losing blood fast; luckily he woke up, and applied some sort of salve, stopping the injuries. Shing'hre watched intently. It looked as if he was using a Yautja medical kit, interesting. His injuries were still there but his health was better.

**SCRANK! SCRANK!**

Startled, Shing'hre almost fell out of the tree; the communications system in his helmet went berserk. Very annoyed, he answered the call.

"Yes…" his temper was well known, as was his skill and strength, it was evident in his tone that he was not a happy camper.

"There is an Ooman cruiser carrying Kainde Amedha, how should we proceed?" The young, blooded hunter was not very experienced, Sing'hre couldn't even think of who it could be. The other Yautja's voice wavered quite a bit, it sounded as if he was afraid, it angered Sing'hre to no end, but it gave him a small sense of success. The coward ness portion was looked down upon, yet the fear he induced flared his mandibles in a happy manner.

"What type of cruiser?" It peaked his interest, if it was large enough then there may be a full fledge hunt available.

"We have indicated from records that it is a… Damn the Ooman language! A… Con-es-toga. Conestoga class ship." It was spoken in Yautja, sounding nothing like it should have, but the elder Yautja understood enough to make out the name.

"Send me the out view of the ship." In a matter of seconds there was a display of the human ship in Sin'hre' helmet. He looked it over intently, possible-docking locations, living quarters, weapon storage rooms. "Has there been any hostile activity?" He wanted to be sure it was worth the effort in bringing the large ship down.

"No elder, there have been many cases of the final rest however. Most invoked upon them, apparently the younglings could not handle the simple task of stealth infiltration. I also have heard rumours that their reconnaissance missions have turned into small hunts…" The still young, but blooded, Yautja on the other side braced himself.

There was nothing. No reply, no anything, just silence. It stayed that way for a good five minutes, pure radio silence. In the Communications room of the Yautja ship there was also no noise, every hunter in there awaited the response for the elder.

"Leave that to me."

"Yes elder. What of the ship?"

"If there are the Hard Meat on that vessel, they need to properly nest. Bring it into the planet, near my location." There was a lust in his voice; the chance to hunt human and hard meat gave him a sensation that had not been felt in a long time. With that last command he abruptly shut off the communication link and began to laugh. Soon the hunt would begin.

* * *

Andrei Yeshkcoyvick hid in the dark. His sobs carried through the stagnant and cold air, high up into the metallic void above him. He was hiding in an abandoned hanger, one not used since the Elixir campaign of '87. There were no vehicles, no weapons, nothing of importance or use. There were chains, and puddles, somehow there were rats, and he was pretty sure that the vermin were watching him. Behind him sat some cylinders, his back leaned against them.

He whimpered again, looking up into the dark. His eyes had just begun to focus, he repeated an old Soviet Slogan over and over in his head to keep him calm. "The boar who sits and waits is the first to be eaten."

It was true, he knew it was true, but he couldn't move. He was petrified, today he had watched two Colonial Marines become some sort of bug food. They'd come to ask him questions, to question his sanity, the only thing he had left, and then they had become pieces of hamburger meat. As a matter of fact, he looked down at his jump suit; he had been splattered with their gore. The thing had just unraveled itself from the ceiling, and dug a mouth like tongue into ones head, slicing the other in half with some sort of tail. Andrei was splattered in the exchange, wasting no time in getting the fuck out of there.

Now the Ruskie sat in a puddle, with rats all around him. He was crying, a grown Russian man crying, but stopped when he heard a noise. His breath caught heavy in his chest, he was becoming fatigued just sitting there. Slowly, he picked up a hook, which was attached to a chain, and waited.

He heard a hiss from above; looking up he came face to face with death. It's sleek black head and silver teeth; drool hanging in long and thick strands, Andrei screamed. He swung the hook, yet as he connected with it's head, a blue ball of light ripped through at the same time.

A shower of green blood, rained down onto Andrei's flesh, bubbling the meat and muscle away. His screams pierced the air, no one could hear him, because in space silence was a virtue, it was the only thing people could count on anymore.

He watched as his bone melted away, severing his arm, he felt the excruciating pain as the caustic blood fell across his chest. All of a sudden he heard some more bubbling, this time it was like metal. Turning around he saw the blood eating through the cylinders, except they weren't cylinders. They were old, discarded missiles and his pupils grew wide as they exploded.

The blast was such that it tore through the hanger, taking almost half of the ship with it. The young Yautja that had killed the Hard Meat drone, shrieked as it was consumed by fire.

The last thing it heard was the warning signal being repeated by the ships computer.

* * *

When Will Evans had joined the Colonial Marines he'd had a tough stomach. His years throughout battles had just made it stronger. He'd seen men without limbs, men with blood pouring out of them like a hole in a milk carton, but this made him want to vomit. He used every ounce of restraint he had not to spill the contents of his stomach; Maggie however, wasn't so lucky.

She was off to the side, her knees sunk in the gore of her old squad mates. Her gags were beginning to make Will sick, he leaned onto his knees, supporting himself with an arm against the wall.

In front of them laid the remains of Juarez and Shinglen, Juarez's skull was crushed in with brain matter dripping around like sloppily ground beef. Shinglen didn't look to be so lucky; from his mid torso down he was cut in half. His face was set in a mute scream of agony and horror.

"Jesus, Mary, and…" Will's words fell flat as he blessed himself. Maggie took another look back and began to throw up even more.

"Where the" Puke "Fuck is" Puke "That" Puke "Son of a Bitch!" She violently wiped her mouth free of vomit and holstered up her M41A Pulse Rifle. Will, would have smiled at her eagerness if the situation weren't so grim.

"I have no idea Maggie. Bastard's probably-" He was cut short with a jar of the room. "Holy Hell!" It took a lot to rock the station; it'd only happened once before, but then the warning lights came on. A shriek blared trough the speakers, dropping the two marines to their knees once again and covering their ears.

"**EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY. MASSIVE HULL BREACH IN HANGER THIRTY-ONE. EMERGENCY. EMERGENCY.**" The Matriarch voice of the MOTHER computer system blared out.

"Hanger thirty-one… That's the old missile storage… Oh shit." Maggie looked at Will, who was looking at her. They both made a dash for the door, running toward the loading dock.

"Suzy! Get your ass out of there now!" Will screamed into his headset. There was only a garbled scream in response. He went to turn back, when a hand grabbed him, keeping his feet steady.

"No time! If there was a hull breach there we need to get out of here now!" Maggie kept them running the entire time. They rounded another corner, only to stop in their tracks.

In front of them was an eight-foot man… well, sort of. It stood eight feet tall; it was built, and had massive dreadlocks. Its body was covered in armour, weapons graced its shoulder, hips, back, and arm. The most intimidating fact was the mask it wore. The thing looked up at them, tilting its head to the side.

"Okay… Don't make any rash movements." Will began to back the up slowly, but the creature squatted low and threw its arms out. It howled something that sounding like a war cry. "Shit! Okay just stay calm and… Maggie no!" He watched as Maggie lifted her rifle and pumped twenty rounds, easy, into the thing in front of them.

The thing took off in a sprint towards the side, dodging most of the rounds. The ones that did make contact did little to no damage at all, the thick armour saw to that. Though it took a hit in the leg, or so they guessed from the splatter of vibrant green liquid. There was a growl, followed by three red dots, at the end of a laser point. It centered itself on Maggie's chest.

"Look out!" Will lunged at her, knocking her (and himself) out of the way just as a blue ball of something, it was incredibly hot as it passed over Will's back, blew a hole in the wall, leaving an opening in the metal grating. The creature growled in agitatedly.

"Mother Fucker!" Maggie raised her Pulse Rifle again.

"Maggie it didn't work last time, what makes you think it'll work now!?" Will was looking of a way out, while Maggie was in a standstill with the creature.

"Because I used bullets last time!" She cocked the lower end of the gun, the grenade launcher end. Before the Colonel could protest she had pulled the trigger. The thing at the other end of the hall jumped out of the way, as if it knew what it was, and it impacted the floor behind it. The creature shrieked in pain, they saw giant pieces of shrapnel was sticking clear out of it's calf, shoulder blade, and spine. It was screaming, the eyes on it's helmet flashed multiple colours, then it fell through the hole in the floor… they didn't hear it hit the bottom.

"Right…" There was an awkward pause. Then a siren wound up again.

"**EVACUTAION NECESSARY. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEAREST DOCKING BAY. THANK YOU.**"

"Let's go." The two sped off toward the cargo dock.

* * *

Harry groaned lying face first on his bed. The back of his head throbbed as if he'd just been kicked by a hippogriff. He kept his eyes shut; he knew that if he opened them then it would just be worse. Slowly, he rolled onto his back, resting his head on the pillow.

Hedwig whistled softly, Harry moaned at the shrill noise. Regretfully he opened his eyes. "Son of a bitch." He squinted, letting them adjust to the light. "Well don't you look happy?" He tossed his owl an amused glance, she squawked in response.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes again. Sirius's face exploded into the inside of his eyelids, Harry bit back a whimper and stifled a scream of anger. He really didn't want another beating anytime soon.

* * *

An old man stood outside of his small cottage. He lived alone in the middle of nowhere, where nature had taken over. The wind had kicked up, sending small dust storms across his driveway, and the sky had darkened. The songbirds had stopped some time ago, now there was an intense nothingness, one more powerful than any other sound. The man with the white hair and gnarled knuckles stood with his head tilted back. His nostrils widened, as he smelt the air, a smug grin crossed his features.

"It is amazing," he began to speak "how your race is supposed to be the greatest of hunters. Yet I can smell you from a hundred clicks." There was a growl responding. "I guess it helps that I am blind, eh friend?"

"Pauk Tarei hsan! (Fuck off unworthy opponent)" It was difficult to understand but the alien spoke as best he could, well at least for human understanding. The old man chuckled and patted the large creature on the shoulder.

"Right you are old chap. Tell me, why are you back so early? I thought you'd be gone at least another week."

The creature struggled to make him understand. It wasn't easy being an extraterrestrial hunter living on an old man's land. It grumbled and thought back to its studies of human speech. It was more difficult to speak human than it was to speak it's own. The language it spoke was a series of clicks and growls, the occasional hiss and roar, while humans focused on pronunciation.

Finally after concentrating, it hurt to move his vocal cords in such a way, he choked out "Hunt".

The blind, old man nodded in understanding. His older brother had told him of such creatures at bedtime when he was younger. Before he went blind they would stay up reading of their trips to earth, their code of honour, even the language. He understood more than the Yautja would give credit.

"Thin-de le'hasuan 'aloun'myin-del bpi-de gka-de hasou-de paya." The man said. (Learn the gifts of all sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods.)

The hunter, under its mask, flared its mandibles in shock. Not only did it think it wasnot possible for the ooman voice to replicate the Yautja language, but more so that the ooman knew it. For the first time since its arrival nearly a year ago (which shocked him more that it was kept from him) the hunter walked over to the man. It grasped his shoulder and gave him a shake, and smiling gratefully, the man attempted to give one in turn. It failed miserably. Clicking with amusement it turned to its camp, removing its helmet and going into the ship.

The old man smiled, walking back into his house. He smelled the rain coming ten miles away. The only concern he had was about the "Hunt". He'd learned about it over the years. The Yautja and Xenomorph would battle to the death, and if his friend were getting ready it was going to be soon.

He knew of his friends accord, he must have been a rogue, or a "Bad-Blood" as they were called in their own language. If it hadn't been on the run then it would have left long ago. But a year later still found it living in the surrounding woods of his home. He didn't know why it had not killed him, nor did he mind. But if there were rumours of a hunt, and he was an outlaw, then the situation was going to be bigger than expected. It was exactly why he needed help, why he was going to contact his brother. Walking through the front door and into the living room he felt around, then found what he was looking for. He grabbed then threw the powder. As he heard the flames shoot up he called out his older brothers name.

"Albus Dumbledore!"

* * *

Maggie was still processing what had just happened. She'd just blown some alien… man… thing, through the floor. She heard her boots pound on the grating, felt the sweat run down her back, mostly she felt the headache that had been playing at the base of her skull since they had found Juarez and Shinglen.

Shaking the feeling, she focused on the growing hall. It was rather hot and dry; the red strobe lights were beginning to piss her off too. Growling her frustration she quickened her pace, which made the Colonel quicken his as well.

Covering more ground, they skidded to a halt in front of the hanger door. There was screaming from behind it and automatic fire. Both could hear the beep from sentry units already set up.

"What the fuck is going on!" shouted Will, kicking the door. It wouldn't open, sealed shut with a welding torch. The comm. link screen next to the door came to life with Sergeant Malckowitz's face.

"Colonel! We thought you were dead sir!" He sounded tired, scared, angry, yet a little lighthearted after seeing Will's face. "Maggie you're alive too! Man I am going to murder Tinsul. Fuckin' little punk said both of you had died in the explosion; we couldn't reach you by radio. Colonel your assistant was dead, Maggie's partner was here." He was explaining more as all of it sunk into Will's head. He became angrier and angrier, he pulled out his pistol, popped out the old magazine and slapped in a fresh one.

"How soon can it be before you can get this door open?" his voice was incredibly mellow, it was eerie. Maggie looked at him, fear in her eyes, his voice was so crisp and clear that it was scary. Malckowitz saw it too and went to answer before another comm. screen popped into the set.

"Sorry Evan's no can do." It was that same little maggot fucker that had been so cocky not two hours before.

"I swear Private, you had better hope that I don't open this door or you shall have never wanted to live." His eyes never looked away, nor did he blink.

"Sorry man I am in control here, we are not opening this door." His smug face sneered happily.

"HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU IN COMMAND!" Will let a burst of anger out, Maggie watched as three bolts from the door flew right from their holes. She was confused, angry, and scared. She really didn't want to die up here. Now she was speechless, she was literally watching the door implode.

"Um, Will…" tentatively trying to grab his attention, she spoke. Her speech was wavering, from behind there were shrieks and one or two roars. Before she had simply put it off as the ship going down, now she wasn't quite as naïve.

"I SWEAR I AM GOING TO TAKE YOU APART PIECE BY PIECE WHEN I GET THROUGH THIS MOTHER FUCKING DOOR." The Colonel's eyes were changing into a hazy blaze. Maggie watched as the door began to wrinkle.

The Private on the other end smiled sweetly, "Good luck with that." His monitor went blank. Will turned to the Sergeants screen.

"That chicken shit mother fucker!" Will shouted. The Sergeant was trying to tell him he had men going to open it, but it was too late. Maggie yelped and dove out of the way as the door tore itself from the hinges, almost folded in half already, and flew into the dark corridor behind them. Will just stared, as did the others, at the now gaping hole in the wall.

"What the… No time," The warning signal beeped again.

"**TWELVE MINUTES AND COUNTING UNTIL IMPACT. TWELVE MINUTES TO REACH A SAF DISTANCE.**"

"Son of a bitch, c'mon!" the Colonel drug Maggie through the gaping hole in the wall.

As they ran into the loading dock, they had no idea what to expect. What ever they had expected, that idea got flushed down the crapper.

On a normal day, Hanger Forty-Six would have been pristine and normal. Many of the Cheyenne drop ships would have been prepped for loading, taking supplies to convoys or just making routine trips down to earth. Power loaders would have been manned, taking heavy pallets to and fro; some people might actually be joking.

Today was not a normal day. The door that they had passed through put them directly behind a barricade. There were supply boxes, empty fuel canisters, even a flipped over Caterpillar P-5000 Loader. On the other side was an unmanned APC, it's door opened towards the makeshift barricade, and the other side was a wall. Will realized they were backed into a corner of the room.

Out in front, the barricade was rather large, were Marines with their weapons trained on the open hanger. Glancing quickly he saw that there were two working Cheyenne's, one was on fire and the other had glowing holes all around the exterior.

The marines were equipped with multiple weapons; some had pulse rifles, some just had standard issued VP70 Pistols. There were two M240 Flamethrowers; thankfully someone had managed to salvage a single M56 Smart Gun. There were about thirty or so survivors. That wasn't good. All in all the ship held a hundred and twenty eight people, which meant there were over ninety of his men dead.

The pang of sadness didn't last; he didn't get to become a Colonel without using his head. He had to get these men out alive, and then he saw a single man off to the side. He held a SADAR (Shoulder-launched Active-homing Disposable Anti-tank Rocket) and looked very excited. Looking the man up and down, he saw the hardness in his pants and sighed.

"Newbie's always get horny at the promise of blowing shit up." He thought out loud.

"Huh?" Maggie had been caught way off guard by that, Will just pointed, she laughed.

"Sergeant!" Malckowitz trotted over, sporting his night shorts and tank top. The man was fit, no doubt he was a Colonial Marine, and looked ready to fight.

"Good to see you're alive Colonel, Lieutenant." He nodded at the two of them.

"Just what the fuck is going on here! You know what I don't want to know,"

"**NINE MINUTES AND COUNTING. NINE MINUTES UNTIL IMPACT.**"

"I hate that bitch! Let's go, we need to get to the Cheyenne's." He started for the APC when the Sergeant stopped him.

"Sir we can't get through. There are… We aren't sure what the fuck they are to be perfectly honest. They are just everywhere, two of my men have booked for the drop ship, but both are… well just look for yourself." He pointed at an opening in the barricade. Maggie walked over, but Will held his ground.

"I don't want to hear it! Get your men together now! We are leaving in under thirty!" He took off for the APC. Maggie looked through the hole, and then turned in disgust. She quickly ran into the vehicle.

"You heard the Colonel! Let's go." He broke off towards the machine, followed by the rest of his team. The door slid shut, the engine started, and they took off in the three hundred foot drive towards salvation.

"Jesus Christ." Will saw the carnage that lie in front of them.

The hanger was showered in red, there was blood and gore everywhere. At least forty bodies were lying around. Some of them were actually whole. There was also what looked to be sludge stuck to the walls, and then the sludge began to move.

"Shit! Maggie get on the gun!" they only had a hundred and fifty feet to go, he wasn't taking any chances.

Maggie turned on the motion tracker and targeting system. She looked around through the small window, as the vehicle came to a stop. One man began to go for the door.

"Wait!"

_tick… tick… BEEP… BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP._

Everyone's eyes went wide. There were too many sounds to count. They were fucked.

"Well take them out Lieutenant!" Some from the back told her.

"There isn't anything out there! Nothing, no targets have made themselves known… Wait got one! But I don't see anything standing there."

"Fucking piece of shit." One man grumbled. "Could have sworn I fixed it yesterday. Here, move." He climbed up moving Maggie aside. "Hmm. She's right. Damn piece of Japanese shit!"

"Hey!" There was an ignored protest from somewhere in the sea of personal.

"Get over it!" He smacked the control panel and a thunderous shot rang out.

Will watched the shot through the camera system. It made contact with something that wasn't there, only it really was. 'Fucking invisible!' the realization hit the Colonel just as hard as it hit that thing. There was a shower in phosphorescent green liquid.

"Take of the target system! Shoot at the walls!" Maggie did so; there were shrieks, sounding like a cross of an elephant and a large cat, from all over mixing with the annoying announcement.

"**SIX MINUTES UNTIL IMPACT.**"

"Move, damn it, move!" Will grabbed his pistol as Maggie laid suppressing fire. The Colonel watched as they made their way into the drop ships. As they got into the open there were explosions of blue light, tearing through men like a rock through paper.

Maggie grunted as the pain in her head came back. 'Now's not the time or place!' she mentally berated herself. She couldn't hear anything; it was only an infinite swirl of white noise. She felt Will grab her, as they made their way towards the Cheyenne that had not taken off she saw the gore that she'd left. Large black creatures were coming out of the walls, as elegantly and disturbingly as the birth of a mosquito from a swamp. There were a lot of them; she'd only picked off about ten. Though she couldn't hear their shrieks, she felt them. They were awfully terrifying. The ones she had killed were now bleeding a pukey green colour, the floor was being eaten away from it. 'Acid for blood… Son of a bitch.' She then she passed out.

Will felt Maggie go limp in his arms, and ran off into the Cheyenne.

"Close it!" He gave Maggie to the nearest person. "Get her a medic now!" He made his way towards the cock pit.

"I am a medic sir."

"Well whoop-dee-fuckin-doo! Help her!" The Colonel climbed into the pilots seat and quickly prepped the ship. He glanced at the screen with a clock running down.

_5:45… 5:30…_

They weren't gonna make it. Will skipped the last prep and hit the button.

"Hold on!" someone got into the seat behind him. Turning, he saw the cocky son of a bitch that was going to leave him behind that door. He looked scared and helpless. For the first time since that morning the Colonel smiled.

"Can you fly this?" His voice was forced; it looked like it hurt for him to talk.

"Son I've been flying these old bastards since you were a rotten sperm in your daddy's right testicle! Now buckle up!"

_4:25…4:10…4:00…_

He hit a series of buttons then pulled a lever. The Cheyenne gave a jar, throwing them deep into space below. He heard screams from the back, some noises of sickness; a thump certified that someone had passed out. Then there were the shouts of excitement. The sound of people happily saved.

Will grunted the controls were stiff and unresponsive. It'd been a long time since he'd flown the last bird, and with years of desk duty, it seemed a lot longer.

They cleared the deck of the ship and took off towards Earth. He saw the other drop ship in front and sighed in relief. Behind them, the ship could be heard breaking into pieces. The Colonel put more speed into their Cheyenne.

Out of nowhere a beam of light, the same deadly blue light that had slaughtered ten men during the escape, smashed into the other ship. It exploded, Will realized they were in the atmosphere, and charred remains went flying everywhere. The Colonel began to do some old maneuvering patterns, ones that had been crazy in his day and outlawed. There was no more fire however; it was a relief to Will.

_2:50…2:40… 2:20…_

Will swore. He sped away as he saw chunks of the ship flying into the air around them. He didn't even notice how beautiful the evening sky looked, he hadn't seen it in years form earths perspective, his mind was on keeping them alive. Finally he made level, avoiding all of the debris, and contacted the nearest military base.

He allowed himself a smile as the radio clattered with coordinates. From the back there were cheers from his men. Now they were safe… for the time being.

* * *

"_Reports are coming in from all over the globe of raining fire. The United Nations has assured everyone that it will be fine. The UNCM Essex has apparently had an accident, it is just debris. UN Fighters are on their way now to stop the rest of the ship from hitting the Earth. _

_When we get back, a dog in Surrey who can speak Taiwanese, a clown who has a perverted obsession with octopus, and the Weyland Yutani's first 'Synthetic Model' line. All this after, these messages._

_When the summers hear and the sky is clear there's one thing we all want to do… SWIM! So come on down to Prince Eddies pool and water utopia! We have…"_

"Turn it off."

Petunia Dursley turned the television off with a worried look on her face. Her favorite Uncle had been a Colonel on that ship. She hoped he was all right.

"Petunia he's fine. The man's a war hero!" Petunia smiled a bit. She sure hoped he was fine, now Lily couldn't impose anymore, and she would have him to herself.

* * *

"Put it out for Merlin's sake! Fuckin' idiots around here!" Charlie Weasley ran around, extinguishing fires as he went. Not twenty minutes ago, pieces of some muggle space ship began to fall upon the Dragon Reserve. The first chunk had astonishingly landed on top of their Welsh Green. It had taken a good twenty minutes to overcome grief and bury the dragon. Not five minutes after burying the Green, did they notice two men were gone, three dragons were missing, and four were sick. Charlie was slowly losing his sanity.

"Augumenti!" Nothing happened to the fire. "Auguemnrti!" Still nothing. "Son of a bitch! Just go out! Just… Just…" Charlie collapsed into a heap, and cried. He'd loved dragons since he was a child. He hated to watch them die, especially if they had grown accustomed to him. Now he couldn't even perform second year magic.

"Aguamenti." The voice was pronounced and the Latin was fine. A hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jillian Chambers, a fellow worker and his current girlfriend. She smiled sadly down at him. He stood up and wrapped her in a hug, just crying.

* * *

Shing'hre laughed with joy as he heard the news. The news had just come in; the ship infested with Kainde Amedha had gone down. Actually he hadn't needed the report; he saw chunks falling from the sky. It was now evening; he had made it back to his base camp.

Soon the others would come. Soon they would begin blooding the un-blooded. Soon he would be able to have his fun with both Pyode and Kainde Amedha. He clicked in anticipation and had the sudden regret that there was no female near him.

He wasn't the patient type. Though he was the leader of his clan, and well known throughout this galaxy, he was still just as antsy as the other young males.

The elders had sent him here not for the hunt, but to bring back the Bad Blood that dwelled upon this planet. Shing'hre had searched and searched but to no avail he had found nothing. Sighing, he put out the fire he had lit. Before he could take his mask off he saw a heat signature in the distance. He clicked to himself.

Perhaps he could become the Nan De-Than Gaun (The Kiss of Midnight) just for tonight, just to have some fun.

* * *

Hermione sat out in the garden of the Burrow. It was a calm peaceful night. The Grangers had been invited to stay that day, wreckage from the UNCM Essex had been scattered all about their neighborhood, and it was a little too close for comfort.

She smelled the air; a nice summer breeze had kicked up. It was very peaceful at the Weasley household. Hermione smiled up at the stars, from the window high above she heard Ron snoring. The night would have been perfect... if she knew Harry was alright.

She'd fancied him for years, yet had no idea on how to tell him. Sighing she rubbed her temples.

The back door creaked open, Ginny Weasley walked out in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She smiled at her good friend.

"Hey Ginny." She eyed the outfit and laughed. "You're the only person I know that can sleep in jeans."

Ginny smiled widely at her. "Nuh-Uh! Harry does it too." When the name hit her Hermione frowned, as did Ginny. "How do you think he's holdin' up?"

"I really don't know Ginny. I am going to take a ride out there and see him, I don't care if we aren't supposed to... I can't lose him... Not him." Hermione bit back some tears and Ginny sat down next to her, placing her hand on the older witch's shoulder.

Ginny smiled at her, she knew that Hermione's crush on Harry wasn't **just** a crush. "You really care, don't you?"

Hermione sat there with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Uhh… Yeah." It was sarcastic but Ginny let it slide.

"We are hopelessly in love…" Ginny laughed heartily.

Hermione looked over at her with a questioning raise of the eyebrow.

"What?" Ginny asked, suddenly feeling the night air becoming warmer.

"Who?" Hermione watched as Ginny looked at the ground, kicking the stone, and mumbled something. "What was that?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Neville." Hermione looked surprised.

"Really?" Ginny nodded her head. "Well... I wasn't expecting that one." Ginny laughed and Hermione smiled.

All of a sudden, there was a triangle of light. Three red lines cut through the air, landing on the house in front of them. Both witches followed it in wonder, watching as it circled on Ginny's chest.

"What the bloody hell?" There was no time for Hermione to berate the younger witch.

A blue ball erupted with a deafening "crack", tearing through the woods, leaving burning embers in its wake. They watched in awe as it sped across the yard at them. They didn't move or anything, they were in a trance watching this. It was almost as scary as watching the killing curse speed right at them.

"Protego Horribilis!" a thunderous voice erupted from behind the girls. A powerful shield charm went up just as the blue light hit and erupted into thousands of blue sparks. Hermione and the now hysterical Ginny swiveled to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the Weasley yard. "Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, I suggest that you get behind me." His voice was steady, yet it was flat. He sounded overly tired and just deflated. His eyes were no longer a twinkling blue, but a dull gray.

The two girls quickly moved behind the Headmaster. He nodded to something they could not see, then Hermione and Ginny gasped when something crackled right out of the thin air.

It looked to be a man, yet it was obviously not. Standing at about three meters tall (approx. 9 feet) was a creature that looked to be like a modern day demon. It had long dreadlocks that were darker than the soul of Voldemort himself, it wore armour and wielded an arsenal of weapons, but the most intimidating and terrifying thing about it was the mask. The cold looking metal held no comfort, it had nothing but fear embedded in the contour of its make.

"Sir?" Ginny found her voice first. "What is goi-" but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Ms. Weasley, I will explain, you have my word. But right now I think it best that we get you and your family to Grimmauld. This may get a tad... messy." Dumbledore ushered the two inside and nodded to the creature standing stoically. It nodded back and proceeded to remove its equipment.

When inside the house, the rest of the Weasley's and Granger's were rounded up. There were roars and crashes from the property outside. Everyone was huddled beside the fireplace waiting for the Headmaster to explain.

"Albus," Arthur Weasley began "what's going on? Why are we leaving the Burrow?"

"My dear friend, as I have told to your daughter, I will explain. Right now there is a battle between to vicious creatures outside, both competing for honour, and they will destroy anything in their way. Now if we will, everyone take a pinch and off to Grimmauld we go." Everyone, reluctantly, began to move through the fire.

"Professor, my parents don't know of Grimmauld, won't the Fidelius Charm cause a problem." Hermione looked worried, of course she knew of Grimmauld, but her parents wouldn't be able to go with them.

Dumbledore smiled at the young witch. "Ms. Granger that's very astute of you, yet we do have ways to counteract this… Now Mr. and Mrs. Granger, if you will just memorize this sheet of paper…" He handed them a small sliver of rough paper.

There was another roar from outside, one that didn't sound good; it was as if a mountain lion had contracted bronchitis, and had just had its foot smashed by a tree. The Granger's looked terrified, and read quickly. They nodded.

"Very good. Now Ms. Granger," he looked at Hermione "if you will take your parents via floo, I shall join you momentarily." Hermione nodded and took her parents into the fireplace shouting, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" They erupted in a column of green fire and were gone as the flames died.

Albus quickly put up some wards around the Burrow for while they were gone, and apparated to the safe house. As he left he wished the alien warrior luck, it was their best chance for an ally in the war to come.

* * *

Rex was getting old. He was at least a hundred years more elderly than the oldest human. His name meant, "King", for he was the largest and most powerful of the Dragon Reserve. The Hungarian Horntail ruled over the Dragon community.

He watched his children die; he watched those who looked up to him for protection fall and cripple in fear. For hundreds of years he had been taking care of all that seemed necessary. They had fought together in the war against the Griffins, and then allied with the flying creatures, as times grew worse. He led many dragons into battle against other dragons, against turned brethren. In all of his two hundred and fifty years on this planet he'd seen things more terrifying than most. But never in those two hundred and fifty years had he seen something like this.

From the start of the day, to when the balls of fire fell from the sky, Rex had never seen such fear in his children. He had watched from his perch, high on the mountain in his cave, as the young ones defended themselves against the foreign invaders. Sian, the poor dear, had been crushed, her nest underneath her, from a falling chunk of earth. Rex had heard the cry and flown down to help.

Large creatures, human like things, all black as death, were killing his children. Small pinkish ones would latch onto the young faces of children. Some were dragged away. Rex followed the cry of his own blood, his son.

"_Korbin_!" His voice roared throughout the surrounding wilderness. "_Korbin my son_!_ Where are you_!?" His roar carried for miles, he could hear the other's crying in pain and anger, but for the first time, Rex did not go to help. The elder dragon was set on finding his son.

Smelling the air, he picked up Korbin's scent. His old and tired joints ached and protested against going any further, yet the screeches of terror coming from his offspring were much more powerful.

As he increased his speed he became fatigued, his age was more apparent now than it had been in some time. Sighing, Rex knew that his time was limited. He took to the air, still as agile as he was fifty years ago. From the sky he saw his son, and dove with a ferocity not seen by any enemy that still lived.

His son was lying limp, when he reached him; he lay there with some sort of creature attached to his face, Rex went to him. As he reached his child he looked around; they were in a clearing, that much was certain, but it felt as if it were all a set up.

Ignoring the bad feeling that had never led him astray in the past, Rex went to his offspring and nudged him. "_Korbin!_" His low growl rumbled in a way only his species could understand. "_Please my son, get up, you must get up_!"

"_He can't hear you_." There was a female's voice, dripping with eagerness and hunger. Spinning around, Rex found himself staring at a large, unknown creature.

It was at least as tall as he was, with a large crown for a head. It moved majestically, it's lanky limbs swaying like fragile tree branches in the onslaught of a summer storm. From its jaw's dripped a thick, obscure liquid, a slash across its breast showed dragon claw marks, and green blood. Its tail was long, longer and more maneuverable than his. Its mouth held a second smaller one, more fearsome than the first. Rex had to admit it was the perfect killing machine. And it was ugly.

"_What did you say_?" The elder Dragon was stunned. No one other than fellow dragons could speak their majestic language, yet this newcomer spoke it's own, distinguishable dialect, and understood his.

"_He can not hear you_." He made the assumption that it was indeed female. "_He is in the most peaceful of sleeps, while my child takes its birth_." It looked as if the beast was… smiling.

"_What do you speak of foul wretch_?" He began to strafe around the female attacker. He was waiting for her to strike first.

"_My child. It is being conceived as we speak, quite simply really. Your son has been given the honour of giving birth to a new breed._" The female beast walked over toward Korbin, Rex jumped in front of his son and snarled. He could not yet tap into that feral behavior he once had, though he felt it building up.

"_Stay away from him_!" Malice dripped from his non-vocal words. The creature stayed calm.

"_You forget, it is my child too. Step aside and I shall let you leave._"

"_You shall rot in the fires of Vesuvius!_" Rex swiped at her, she snarled and took a large step back. She crouched low and snarled, a screeching hiss emerged with no effort. She dug her claws into the ground and hiked her back up like a scorpion.

Rex was a veteran fighter; he knew all to well that in a situation against an opponent like this that it was better to watch warily. He took the time to summon his energy, allowing his vision to enhance and his muscles to limber up. He cracked his neck and leaned back onto his legs. The female creature screamed into the air, Rex threw his beautifully horned head into the sky and roared for battle. He had a feeling it would be his last.

* * *

Tak'tien watched from a distance and the two giants faced each other. The earth beast stood between another beast and the Kainde Amedha mother. He'd never seen anything like it before, not to mention he'd never seen a queen for himself, but a battle like this was of epic proportions.

He watched as the two charged each other. The ooman protector dashed low, tearing a chunk of meat from the mother's chest. She screamed in pain and anger, swiping with a long, lanky arm. The deadly claw caught the creature in the shoulder. It grunted and recoiled, getting ready to strike again.

Tak'tiens helmet recorded the fight, each and every swipe; every single blow was transmitted to his fellow hunters. He watched in amazement as the two cracked heads, the mother bit the earth beast in the neck. It let out a yelp of surprise, then without wasting time sunk it's own fangs into the crest of the Kainde Amedha mother.

Her shriek overpowered his, she was not use to having this much of a fight, more or less taking this much damage. The on looking hunter watched, giving praise to the unknown beast. It had not recoiled with the contact of Hard Meat blood. He could see the smoke from where he was; yet it had not even showed signs of pain.

The battle was growing fiercer, the younger Yautja watched with interest. He had never heard of a beast that could actually go toe-to-toe with the horrifying queen. There was red blood flying through the air, the green acidic Kainde Amedha blood sank into the earth beasts skin. It howled in pain after a while, but kept fighting.

As the large creatures rushed each other, Tak'tien heard a sharp hiss behind him. Spinning around, a Kainde Amedha warrior stood not two feet away. Its lips were curled back in a ravenous fashion, with a snap of his wrist blades, Tak'tien swiped at the head. A clean cut through and the beast fell over. Laughing to himself, the Yautja turned his attention back the battle, but with a loud screech and a blow to the head he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Rex was tiring quickly. This was the most difficult opponent he had ever faced. She did not let up, her blood burned with a pain he had never felt. As he dodged her deadly swipes, he figured out what he needed to do.

He smacked the ground to her right with his tail, sending vibrations across the dirt. She turned not knowing where it came from, and he took his chance.

With a forceful lunge, Rex propelled himself towards the creature. As she turned, she hissed in surprise. Rex latched into her sides, and began to flap his powerful wings. Taking off high into the air, he flew around waiting for the right moment to drop the wretch from his claws.

He found the spot, three hundred feet down into a crevasse. She'd never be found in the Romanian mountains. His anticipation grew, his claws opened. Nothing. In reality he found that he himself was losing altitude.

Rex heard it before he felt it. He heard a wheezing sound erupt from his back; his chest emitted a high pitch whistle sound. He grunted as the pain kicked in. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt. For the first time in the Dragons life he felt the worst pain of all… fear. The fear settled in when he made the realization that he couldn't breathe. He flapped viciously with his wings, moving them back over the previous battle area.

As the two monsters spiraled down towards the ground, Rex looked down. The black creatures tail stuck through his chest, she had pierced his lung. He felt tears spring to his old and tired eyes; he felt his life slipping away.

They hit with a thud. He heard laughing in his head; he didn't even bother to open his eyes. At this point he was too tired, in too much pain, to do anything physical. He wheezed on the ground as he heard gentle, but powerful, footsteps.

"_You put up a valiant fight_._ I thought you had me with that last trick, so sorry about your boy. He shall be taken care of._" Rex could feel her smiling down at his limp figure. He felt as a glob of her thick drool hit the side of his head. The footsteps grew further and further away.

Opening his eyes, Rex watched her move towards Korbin. His figure still lay there not moving, a large pinkish figure attached to his face. Rex, grudgingly, stood up, wincing most of the way. He would not let his son die, not without one last attempt to save him.

Rex reared his head towards the sky and roared. The roar said goodbye to everyone. From the fellow dragons to his son, from all the humans that had taken care of his people, to the one particular red haired man that had been his personal caretaker. He wished every one goodbye.

He was amazed that he was able to roar, the hole in his chest protested against it with every ounce of his body. The next this he did took him by surprise even more.

Smaller black creatures had gathered around his boy, they rushed towards his as he roared. Taking a larger breath, that lost most of its power from the gaping hole in his airway, and exhaled a jet of fire. He had not been able to perform this feat in the last thirty years of his life, yet he was dead already so it did not matter. He had forgotten how powerful he was, as he watched the "bugs" screech and writhe on the ground. Their bodies stopped moving as the larger one, the mother, advanced on him.

"_You savage bastard! You murdered my children!_"

"A_s you did to mine._" He could barely hear his own voice. He was knocking on the door to his ancestor's domain. Reeling back, he let loose a concentrated stream of flame. His head exploded as pain when he realized that there was fire shooting from the hole in his chest. The mother was encased in a pillar of flames, screaming and trying to escape. She finally fell, her body splitting into pieces. Rex collapsed into a ball on the ground.

"_Goodbye Korbin, fly well and fight hard my son._" And with those final words, Rex, the two hundred and fifty year old Hungarian Horntail, the ruler of dragons, passed on.

* * *

Charlie Weasley heard the roar. His eyes snapped open, wide, as he ran from the living quarters.

"Charlie! Wait!" Jillian screamed after her boy friend. "Son of a bitch!" She grabbed a firebolt and sped off after him. She swooped down low and grabbed the back of his handler robes.

He took the hint and leapt up onto the broom. "Go! Fly!"

"Where!?"

"That way." He pointed over the forest. There, he just knew that's where Rex was.

It took them about twenty minutes to get there. Charlie leapt from the broom five feet off of the ground and ran towards the dragon, no, his dragon.

Rex didn't move. There was a hole in his chest, cauterized. 'It can't be…' The words played in Charlie's mind. 'Rex has been able to create fire in… well before I started to work here.' Sure enough when Charlie looked up there were charred remains of creatures he could not describe. There was one that was huge, at least as big as rex, the body was in pieces though, almost ash.

"Charlie, look." Jillian was pointing to another body, this one wasn't dead. It was curled up in a ball by a tree.

"Korbin!" Charlie ran over to the dragon, Rex's son.

The dragon recoiled, staring at his father. It looked sick and Charlie began to coax him towards the entrance of the encampment. The dragon reluctantly followed, trying to call for his dad. The elder dragon did not move nor make any gesture that he'd heard. The youngling began to move towards Rex, Jillian stood in his way with her hands out. The dragon whimpered and reluctantly moved towards the Reserve. Charlie held back his sadness, though he lost control of the silent battle when his eyes turned back to Rex. He looked towards his girlfriend and she nodded.

"Go, I'll make sure that Korbin gets back okay." He flashed her a small smile before running to his old friend. Jillian's eyes filled with tears as she corralled the young Hornback away.

* * *

Tak'tien awoke groggily. His head was pounding, and he realized that he was breathing in the toxic atmosphere of the ooman home planet. He felt the sides of his mask still there; there was only a gaping hole in the center.

"Pauk!" (Fuck) he roared in anger. Looking down he confirmed his suspicions when the small pink flesh of the Kainde Amedha young graced his vision. He had let his guard down and for that he deserved to die. He however could not stop the anger from seeping into his veins.

He was experienced enough to go out to the ooman home world on a solitary hunt. However he had been informed that there was a group conducting the very same, though he could still remain a lone wolf. Angrily he snarled, his mandibles flaring. He gagged on the air and quickly attached a respirator to his face. He punched the ground and stood, a pain racketing through his body. Grimacing he knew that he did not have long.

The Yautja hunter did not think that there would be Kainde Amedha on this planet, only the Pyode Amedha in which the tales spoke of.

He began to make his way back to the ship, cursing himself for being so naive. Looking behind him, he smiled. The creature had managed to kill the Queen, a feat that was almost incomprehensible, yet it was very honorable. Shame it had died, but somehow Tak'tien knew that it died with honour.

Neither he nor that ooman on the ground noticed that there was a large, pink spider curled into a ball near the wood line. If the ooman had noticed it would have just thought it to be a strange occurrence, if the Yautja had noticed it he would have known just how different this hunt would be. Even though the hunt had begun, it had become a war for all involved… a war with a new breed.

* * *

A/N: *Sigh* Okay so here it goes... Again... First off I hope you enjoyed that. Thirty one pages on word! So some clarifications are needed in this situation.

-The Cheyenne is a drop-ship for the USCM. It is seen in the Aliens movie.

-USCM-United States Colonial Marines

-UKCM-United Kingdom Colonial Marines

-UNCM-United Nations Colonial Marines

-A Conestoga Class-The class of ship that Will Evans is in control of. It was the class of the Sulacco from Aliens

-Yatuja-Predator

-Kainde Amedha, Hard Meat, Xenomorph-Alien

-Ooman, Pyode Amedha, Soft Meat-Human

-All the specific names of the weapons are verified from the Colonial Marines Technical Manuel

-Will Evans is Lily and Petunia's uncle from their fathers side, making him Harry's uncle

-Will Evans has not been to Earth since 1979, meaning he doesn't know that Harry was born and that Lily and James are dead. He also is not aware of magic.

-Lieutenant Maggie Smite was part of Colonel William Evan's platoon. the two slaughtered in the room had also been a part of that platoon. Evans had them transferred so it would be easier to get direct Intel.

-The UNCM is not aware of the Xenomoprh

-Weyland Yutani is aware of both the Yautja and Xenomorph

-The UNCM Essex was infested with a Xenomorph Hive

-The Elixir Campaign will be referred too later on. It is still blooming in my head. It was a war in which two nations fought in space.

-The blind man was Aberfort Dumbledore. He let the "Bad Blood" camp in his property in Hogesmead, he and his brother have known of the Yautja for some time.

-The Granger's house was NOT destroyed. They felt it was safer at the Weasley's.

-Sing'hre covered a lot of ground in a day. He made it from Privet Drive to the woods around the Burrow. The incident with Harry and his relatives occurred in the mid morning.

-The "Bad Blood" was framed.

-Rex is a Hungarian Horntail Dragon. He was two hundred and fifty years old when he fought the queen. The reason the two can speak is the link between the serperntesque backgrounds.

-Rex was the ruler of the Dragon's at the Reserve and the surrounding area well before the reserve was established.

-Rex never had any children up until Korbin, he just protected the others and watched over them like they were his own.

-Tak'tien is a "lone wolf" and was the only one to witness the battle.

If there are any other clarifications necessary, for those who actually read it, feel free to contact me through message or directly:

I hope you enjoyed it! Please review if you actually read, one word is fine just something! I want to know what everyone thinks!


End file.
